elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Toto (Wrocław)
|} Toto ist eine Asiatische Elefantenkuh im Zoo Wrocław (Breslau) in der polnischen Woiwodschaft Niederschlesien. Toto wurde vermutlich 1964 in Indien geboren (nach anderen Angaben in ThailandGOTUJEMY DLA SŁONI Z WROCŁAWSKIEGO ZOO, auf masala-grill.com). Ihre Geschichte ist ziemlich wechselvoll. Es wird vermutet, dass sie zusammen mit dem aus Thailand stammenden Bullen "Moto"† 1966 in den Zoo Colchester gebracht wurde, von dort etwa 1971 in den Safari Zoo des "Dreamlands" in Margate (Kent) kam und zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt weiter in den englischen Circus Hoffman gereist ist. Die Annahme dieser Etappen beruhen auf zusammengetragenen Indizien und ZeugenberichtenColchester Zoo - Moto and Toto, auf showmeelephants.blogspot.de. Gesicherter scheint die Ankunft von Toto im Cricket St. Thomas Wildlife Park am 25.01.1990, wo sie u.a. mit den Kühen Chikky† und Nika† zusammentraf und wo sich für einige Zeit auch der Bulle Sahib Fridolin† aufhielt, ein im Circus Knie geborener Sohn des Zuchtbullen Siam†, der dort 1994 erschossen wurde. Toto blieb dort neun Jahre lang. Die letzten drei Elefanten, die Kühe Toto, Chikky† und Nika†, wurden 1999 an den Elche-Safaripark nach Spanien abgegeben. Dort trafen sie am 23.02.1999 ein. Dort lebte die Asiatin Babaty. Die drei Kühe gingen aber schon einige Monate später weiter in den Selwo Safaripark in Estepona. Nika† starb dort bald nach ihrer Ankunft. Anfang 2004 trafen aus dem Zoo Lissabon die beiden Asiatischen Elefanten Ganapati† und Samy† im Selwo Aventura Estepona-Park ein, außerdem die frühere englischen Zirkuselefantin Rhanee† aus dem Valwo-Park in Valladolid, die nach einer Zwischenepisode mit der Kuh Costa† dort allein lebte. Toto begleitete diese zurück nach Valladolid im April 2004, während Chikky† bis 2016 in Estepona lebte. Letzte bisherige Reise für Toto war die Überführung von Toto zusammen mit Rhanee† in den Zoo Wrocław nach Polen. Im Zoo Breslau kamen sie am 24.10.2007 an. Dort wurden beide, die sich eng befreundeten, Gesellschafterinnen der seit 2000 allein dort lebenden ebenfalls ehemaligen Zirkuselefantin Birma. Die drei vertrugen sich sehr gut, und die Anlage wurde um das verlassene Nashorngehege erweitert. Toto ist die lebhafteste der Wrocławer Elefanten und die Leitkuh der Gruppe. Der Tod von Rhanee† im Juli 2011 hat sie wegen ihrer engen Bindung sehr mitgenommen. Alle drei Elefanten sollen sich gut verstanden haben. Derzeit lebt sie noch mit Birma auf der Elefantenanlage. Literatur *Elefanten in Polen - Bestandsaufnahme und Ausblick, Zoo Wroclaw (Breslau), in: Elefanten in Zoo und Circus, Nr. 14 (Dez. 2008), S. 10. Weblinks *Toto at Wroclaw Zoo (Zoo Breslau), Eintrag mit Foto auf www.elephant.se. *Asian elephants at the Zoological Garden Wroclaw, Fotos und Informationen auf www.asianelephant.net (vgl. auch die Angaben der dazugehörigen Database of the Asian Elephants). *The main elephants, Beitrag zur Chronologie der Elefanten in Cricket St. Thomas auf www.zoochat.com (vgl. auch S. 1 des Threads zu Toto). *Rhanee no longer alone, Angaben von ADI zu Rhanee und Toto auf www.ad-international.org mit fälschlicher Bezeichnung von Toto als männlich. *Colchester Zoo - Moto and Toto, Informationen zur Rekonstruktion der ersten England-Stationen von Toto auf showmelephants.blogspot.de. *GOTUJEMY DLA SŁONI Z WROCŁAWSKIEGO ZOO, Bericht mit Kurzvorstellung der damals drei Elefantenkühe in Breslau auf masala-grill.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Kuh Kategorie:Indien Kategorie:England Kategorie:Vereinigtes Königreich Kategorie:Cricket St. Thomas Wildlife Park Kategorie:Spanien Kategorie:Zoo Elche Kategorie:Estepona Selwo Safaripark Kategorie:Zoo Valwo Kategorie:Polen Kategorie:Zoo Breslau